Cloud computing typically utilizes a group of virtual machines or other remote servers to process, manage, or store user data. A communications network can interconnect the remote servers to form a computing fabric. During operation, one or more remote servers of the computing fabric can cooperate with one another to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of various user software applications and provide other computing services.